Good Enough?
by StephR1984
Summary: When Gaby is discovered by Vince and brought to the WWE, she gets a little more than she bargained for. Includes Shane Helms, Vince & Shane McMahon, Goldberg, and others. Rated R for language.
1. The Beginning

Good Enough?  
  
Chapter 1. At SCW (the same one that Shane Helms worked for)  
  
"So, Shane, what do you think?" Vince McMahon asked his son, "You think any of them could make it in the WWE?" "Well", Shane replied, "Possibly that one guy Jake, and that girl Gaby, she was pretty good." "That's what I was thinking, Shane. Do you notice anything familiar about Gaby, or is it just me?" "No, dad, I noticed it, I just can't put my finger on who she reminds me of."  
  
Gaby had gone to the back after her match to change into her street clothes. While she was changing into her t-shirt, there was a knock at the door. "Come on in" Gaby said. In walked the manager of SCW. "Gaby, how long have you been with SCW?" John questioned. "A few years, why?" "Well, two men approached me, and they are interested in having you work for them. You could make a lot more money. I think that is in your best interest to take the job." "Says who? What? Just because two strange men approach you, you think that they have a better deal? You think I'm gonna leave my friends here to go work for two complete strangers?" "It was Vince & Shane McMahon." "You're damn right I will!!!!! Well, for Vince & Shane I will."  
  
"So would you like to sign with us?" A voice from behind her said. As she turned around, she saw Vince and Shane in the doorway. They had heard the whole conversation. "Hell Yeah," Gaby yelled, then in a calmer voice corrected herself, "I mean. Yes, of course." I have the contract in the limo. Why don't you pack your bags, & you can sign it on the way to Raw." Vince said. 


	2. Meeting people

Chapter 2. In the limo heading to Charlotte, NC.  
  
"So what will I be doing to night? Just getting used to everyone, walking around and meeting everyone. That kinda thing?" Gaby inquired. "Actually," Vince replied, "We have you where you are walking down the hall trying to find your friend Eric's office, and as you are walking, you are kinda looking behind you to make sure you didn't miss it, and you run right into someone. We just can't think of anyone for you to run into. We have some ideas, we just don't know how well they would work." "What if I ran into Kane? Then RVD comes up like, 'Whoa, watch where you are going. Running into his chest like that might cause a head injury.' Then I apologize & he smiles and says, 'Don't worry about it, sis.' And then he invites me to go to a late night dinner with him & Rob after the show is over?" Gaby said. "But you can't tell him that I am going to be the one to run into him, just tell him it's the new girl. Since I am not a regular wrestler, he'll know it when I bump into him." "That's a great idea, but why Kane?" Vince questioned. "I have my reasons."  
  
At the arena.  
  
"Hey Kane" RVD said, "There's some cute new girl walking around the arena with Vince. I wonder who she is."  
  
"Gaby, this is Jeff Hardy, Trish Stratus, and Shane 'The Hurricane' Helms. That is Eric Bischoff, it's his office that you will be looking for, that over there is Chief-" "Vince, not to be rude, but I do watch wrestling, I know who everyone is." Gaby said. "That's right you were the one who suggested we use Kane & RVD in your spot." "What spot?" Hurricane asked. Vince told Shane & the others what was going to happen later on that night. "That's cool. Good luck with that." Shane said. "Thanks." "Come with me Gaby, I have to show you to your dressing room." Vince said. As they walked, Gaby asked Vince about her brother, the Undertaker and if he was going to get any leave time soon. "Oh, one more question Vince, when do I get to meet..Goldberg?" Gaby asked with a smile. I can show you where his dressing room is now if you would like." "That would be awesome."  
  
*knock knock* "Come on in" a manly voice said. "Hey Bill, this is Gaby. She's our newest wrestler. She wanted to come meet you." "Wow! Goldberg! I'm actually meeting Goldberg. Wow! It is so nice to meet you Mr. Goldberg." "Please, call me Bill." "Well, it is nice to meet you Bill. Wow! Bill Goldberg." "Ok Gaby, it's time for you to go to your dressing room and get ready." "Ok."  
  
Gaby left. "Vince, you finally got a cute one that isn't a bitch. It's a miracle. Where'd you find her?" "SCW" "Good job." Bill said. "I'll help her get settled here, and help her fit in. Become her first person to hang out with in the WWE." "Are you sure you are just going to hang out with her?" Vince asked "No promises." Bill replied. 


	3. The Promo

Chapter 3. Walking down the Corridor.  
  
"I know his office has to be around here somewhere." Gaby said as she walked down the hall. "Man, how far do I have to wa-" Gaby had run right into someone, and fell on her ass. "I am so sorry...." "Whoa" RVD said, "Watch where you're going. Running into him like that could give you brain damage!" "Don't worry about it, sis." Kane replied. "Hey, why don't you swing by my dressing room after the show? We can all go out and catch up on what has been going on lately." "Sure" Gaby said "I'd really like that. I'll see you then. Oh yeah, can you tell me where Eric Bischoff's office is?" "You don't want to talk to him. He's been hitting one every woman here, including Linda McMahon." "I love Linda, but that's gross." "Yeah. He keeps claiming that he likes mature women." "If that's the case, then why did he call me......you know, come to think of it, eeewwwweeee. That is really gross." Gaby shuddered at the thought of her and Eric. "I think I'll just go back to my dressing room for a while." "Alright." Kane said. "I'll see you in a little while." "Ok. Good Luck."  
  
In her dressing room.  
  
*Knock knock* "Who is it?" Gaby asked. "It's me. Goldberg." "Hang on!" Gaby called. "Shit!" She quickly put on the short black leather skirt & leather bustier with flames on it that she had been wearing earlier. She didn't have time to put her knee-high boots back on. She opened the door to find Goldberg standing in the doorway wearing his new wrestling shorts.  
  
"Hey Bill. Why are you still in your wrestling gear?" "I could ask you the same thing." "Shut up. What do you need?" "I just wanted to see what you were doing tomorrow night?" "Don't you have a house show?" "Ok, what are you doing after the house show?" "Nothing to my knowledge. Why? What would you like to do?" "Dinner and a late movie, the we go back to the hotel for some......pay per view movies. I think 'Analyze That' is going to be on." "Yeah. Sounds good. Which restaurant?" "I don't know. We'll find out when we get to Greensboro." "Ok. Well, I gotta go, but I will find you after the house show tomorrow."  
  
They parted ways, and went back to the hotel.  
  
"Oooh! A pool!" Gaby said to herself as she looked out the window of her hotel room. "Is that Kane? Ha ha ha. He looks funny out of his wrestling gear! I gotta go screw with him." Gaby changed into her blue bikini and made her way downstairs. "Yo Bro! What's going on?" "Not much" Kane replied. "So, I heard that you were talking to Goldberg earlier. What's going on there?" "Nothing. He just wants to take me to dinner and a movie. Is that ok?" "Yeah. He's a really nice guy, I really think that you'll like him. I think he's divorced. From what I hear, it was mutual, no hard feelings." "That's good. That means she won't be calling him 24/7 and bothering us at dinner." They were in the pool a few minutes until RVD came down. "Hey guys! What's up?" "Not much Rob, how are you?" Gaby asked. "I'm pretty good. Oh, I have a question for you Gaby. There is a rumor going around the locker room that you and Goldberg "hooked up" earlier today- if you know what I mean." As he said that, he made a very sexual gesture, implying that the rumor going around was that Goldberg and I had sex earlier. 


	4. Hell hath no fury

Chapter 4. Still in the pool.  
  
"At what point today did this happen?" Gaby asked Rob. "Well, a few guys saw him go into your dressing room. Then when he came out he had a big smile on his face. Test went over and asked him what went on in there, & Goldberg said, "Wouldn't you like to know." So, Test assumed that y'all had had sex. So, he told Stacey, she told Steiner, he told someone, and so on. It just got around." Rob replied. "Did Bill try to defend me?" "Not that I know of." "Ok. Well, 2 can play at this game." "What game?" Glen (Kane) asked. "He wants to be an asshole & not defend me when I need him too, then he's just gonna have to pay the price......." "Uh-oh. She's got that look in her eyes. I haven't seen that look in a couple of years." "What look?" Rob asked. "You know that phrase that JR says sometimes- 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' That's the look." "Ok, here's the story. Y'all talked to an unnamed source that knows what all went on in the dressing room with me & Goldberg. And all they know was that is was bad, really bad, and they have it on very good authority that nothing will ever happen between Gaby & Goldberg- EVER. But no one is to know that I am the unnamed source. Got it?" "Yeah, we got it." Kane said. "This is gonna be good."  
  
Tuesday at the house show in Greensboro, NC.  
  
Goldberg has just entered the building, and as he passes everyone, they start to whisper behind his back. By this point, the rumor had circulated enough that there were several versions of the rumor, depending on who you talked to, but the core of it was still the same. He saw Jerry "The King" Lawler & JR standing together, and walked over to them. "King, what the hell is going on?" "Well, it seems that the rumor is that you & Gaby had sex yesterday in her dressing room, and it apparently was horrible, and nothing will ever happen with you two." "Who told you that?" Goldberg questioned. "Um, who was it? Uh, I believe it was Stevie Richards & Victoria who over heard Christian on the phone with the Rock saying that he heard it from Ric Flair & Triple H, but I don't really know how many before them that heard it." "Gotcha." Goldberg said as he stormed off to get to the bottom of everything. While he was looking for the source, Gaby had seen him talking to King & JR, so she went to talk to them. "Hey guys! What's going on?" "Did you hear the rumors that are going on about you and Goldberg?" "Of course! Who do you think started the one about it being horrible?" JR chimed in, "It's true. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." "I only started it because he didn't deny it when the rumor came up about he & I having sex yesterday. Why would I have sex with someone that I just met? Do I look like that much of a ho? I don't think so. It's ok though. I can't stop the rumor now. It's gotten too funny. I just heard someone say that they heard from someone that Goldberg had a small penis & didn't know how to use it! How funny is that? But listen- That stays between us- the part about me starting the second rumor. I gotta go. I'll catch up with y'all later." Gaby walked off & headed to her dressing room. She walked in, and there he was fuming mad. "What the FUCK is going on, Gaby?" He yelled. 


	5. I'm sorry

Chapter 5. In Gaby's dressing room  
  
"Are you talking about the rumors?" Gaby asked. "Yeah. What's this about me having a small penis?" Goldberg questioned. "I don't know. I never said anything about your penis. By the way, why did you not say anything when the rumor was going around yesterday that we slept together? Not that us sleeping together would be a bad thing, but I just met you. That kinda makes me look ho-ish. That really pissed me off that you didn't deny it or at least say something about it." "Gaby, I didn't know anything about it until I came in today and everyone was talking about it. I would have defended you if I would have known what was going on. I really like you, & I wouldn't want anyone to think anything bad about you. I know that we just met, but there's something different about you. I just don't know what it is. You're not like the other girls--I like that." "Really, I feel really bad now." "Why?" "Because you know that rumor going around that it was bad----that was me- ---BUT I only said it because I thought you knew about the rumor & didn't do anything about it. Don't worry though, it's totally fixable. No one quite knows who started all of the rumors. I know that Test started the first one, I started the second one, & I have no idea where the penis one came from, don't worry though---I have a plan!" As Gaby said this, she got a very mischievous look in her eyes. Just before Gaby & Bill left her dressing room, she messed up her hair, grabbed him by the hand & led him out of the room. As they walked out, Gaby noticed Test out of the corner of her eye- just as she suspected. Gaby turned around to talk to Bill. "That was the best. Even better than last time and last time was mind blowing! I see why they call you da' man." "Nothing but the best for my girl." As soon as Gold berg said that, Test slipped away down the hallway. About 20 minutes later, Gaby passed Eric Bischoff in the hallway. "Congratulations Gaby." "On what?" Gaby was puzzled by Eric's question. "You and Goldberg. You know---do I have to say what y'all did? You know- having sex." "You are so three years old when you aren't in front of the camera, and thank you. It was nice, no wait-it was great, no wait- I can't think of a word to describe it-" "Thank you Gaby, that was TMI*." "You were the one that started the conversation, and I'd love to continue- not really- but I gotta go find Kane & RVD. I gotta talk to them." She left.  
*A/N* Just in case you didn't know (some people don't), TMI means Too Much Information. 


	6. Vince

Chapter 6. With Kane & RVD  
  
"I can't believe y'all made up. That is great. Did you tell him that you started that one rumor?" "Yeah, & I told him that Test started the one about us having sex, but I don't know who started the penis one." "What penis one?" RVD asked. "Someone said Goldberg had a small penis." "Wait a minute...how did they say it?" Kane asked. "I don't know, something about a tiny ding-a-ling. Why?" "Gaby, what is your favorite line that Hurricane has said so far?" Kane asked "The Scorpion King has a tiny ding-a -ling----oh, I see what you're getting at, but why would Hurricane start that rumor? I only met him once." "Dude," RVD said, "Helms wants you to be his Hurri-lover! Ha ha ha!" "Shut up Rob! It doesn't matter what he wants, but let's make one thing clear Bill doesn't know that Helms is the one that started the penis rumor. We don't need a dead superhero on our hands- got it?" "Yeah." RVD & Kane agreed. "On a lighter note, what are y'all doing after the show?" Gaby asked "Well, I'm gonna go back to the hotel & see my wife, but I don't know about the big dude here." "I'm going to go back to the hotel & get some beauty sleep." Kane said. "You need all of that you can get, dude." Rob joked  
  
Rob was a really sweet guy. A little off sometimes, but sweet nonetheless. Kane could be a little intimidating, but once you got to know him, he was a giant teddy bear. It was the same way with my other brother. Mr. American Bad Ass. Mr. Big Evil Red Devil. Mr. I am 10-0 at WrestleMania I'm so special. Don't get me wrong, I love Mark, but sometimes Mark wasn't the one who walked in the front door to visit me. Sometimes "The Undertaker" would walk in. After a while, he'd be plain old Mark, he was weird. I called Mark after I left Kane & Rob to tell him what was going on. "I already heard about it. Helms called Hardy, Hardy told a bunch of people, & I'm pretty sure everyone knows. That includes Vince. He called to talk to me about it, but all I had heard was rumors, so I gave him your new cell number. He'll probably call you pretty soon. He isn't mad, he just wants to be kept up on who's with who so that if he comes up with new storylines down the road-- he just doesn't want to offend you or anything. He's concerned. Don't be mad." "I'm not mad Mark, but just between you & me, well, and Bill, nothing really happened." Gaby whispered. "I started that rumor to squash the other ones which had gotten a little out of control. Hang on, my phone is beeping. Oh, hey, I'll call you back, it's Vince." "Ok"  
  
"Hey Vince, what's up?" "I don't know. You tell me. I called about the rumors." "I know why you called Vince. I was talking to Mark when you called. Look, I'll tell you the same thing that I told Mark." Gaby looked around to make sure no one was there. "Nothing really happened, I mean, we kissed in the Hallway, but it was planned. We were trying to stop the other rumors--" "Other rumors?" Vince asked. "It's a really long story. All I can really tell you is that we like ach other, & nothing really happened. I really like him Vince." Goldberg walked up behind Gaby & kissed her on the neck. She smiled. "Is there anything else Vince? Bill is here. We are going to dinner, & then back to the hotel to-uh- watch movies." "That's all Gaby. Just call me & let me know if--when anything serious develops. Ok?" "Ok. Bye Vince." They hung up. "What did he want?" "Everyone knows about the newest rumor. Somehow it got to Steph who got it to Vince. He was just calling to ask about it." "Oh ok. Hey, I got an idea. Let's skip going out to dinner & order room service in the hotel. That way we can watch a movie at the same time." "That sounds good to me. Let's go have se-- I mean dinner--dinner." Gaby said. 


	7. Problem

Chapter 7.  
  
"Get off me!" Gaby yelled.  
  
"You want this! I heard you slip up earlier. You almost said sex, but you changed it to dinner. Don't fight it."  
  
"Bill, get off of me." Gaby said as she finally mustered all of the strength that she could and finally shoved him off of her. He had pounced on her almost the minute his hotel room door had shut. Yes, she had slipped up, but she didn't imagine that he would have forced himself on her. She had only wanted to come up here for dinner and a movie, and maybe a little making out if it happened, but now she didn't want any of it. She ran out of his hotel room not looking back.  
  
She headed for hotel room where her bag was. I can't stay here. He knows that this is my room, but where else can I stay? She thought to herself. As she exited her room and walked down the hallway, she saw Glen walking back from the vending machine with a couple of sodas, and a couple of bags of chips in his hands.  
  
"Hey, Gaby, what's up? What are you doing out here? I thought you had a date with Bill"  
  
"Um, I did, but it's over. Hey, Glen, can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Sure, babe, what is it?"  
  
"Do you have a roommate?"  
  
"Well, I am rooming with Rob, but what do you need?"  
  
"Never mind, it's ok."  
  
"Gaby, do you need a place to stay? 'Cause if you do, we got no problem with you staying with us, but I thought you had a room."  
  
"Yeah, I do need a place to stay. I'll explain everything when we are in the room, but not out here. Ok?"  
  
In the Hotel room  
  
Gaby sat on Glen's bed crying after she had recounted what had just taken place in Bill's room. Luckily Rob wasn't in the room yet. She figured he was probably working out someplace.  
  
"I know that I misspoke, but that was what I was thinking about when I answered him, and I didn't think that he..." She stopped talking when she started crying again.  
  
"Shhh. It's ok, don't cry. Everything will be ok. You can stay here for as long as you need to, ok? It'll all be ok. Do you want me to beat him up?"  
  
Gaby smiled a little, "Maybe later, not right now. I'm kinda tired. I think I'll go ahead and go to sleep." Gaby stood up and went to the couch and laid down.  
  
"What are you doing?" Glen asked.  
  
"I am going to bed. Why?"  
  
"On the couch?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on Glen, you go out every night and abuse your body. You deserve to have the bed."  
  
"Sis, if you don't get your ass in the bed right now, I will chokeslam you into it."  
  
"Ok, ok no need to get violent."  
  
Shortly after, Gaby was sound asleep, and Glen was laying on the other side of the bed thinking of the bad things he wanted to do to Bill for scaring his sister like that.  
  
We'll see how much of a big man he is tomorrow when Mark finds out about this. Glen thought to himself. 


	8. New allies

Disclaimer: I own no one famous!  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
"HE WHAT????" Mark screamed in his dressing room.  
  
"That's what she said, he tried to force himself on her, but she pushed him away and he kicked her out."  
  
"I'm gonna fucking kill him." Mark said in a low growl.  
  
"Mark, don't do anything rash. Settle it in the ring, not outside of it. I say we go talk to Vince, tell him what happened and have a little two on one- Goldberg vs. the Brothers of Destruction. What do you say?"  
  
"I say that it sounds like a plan. He WILL pay for trying to do that with my sister. Who is gonna stay with her while we annihilate him?"  
  
"I guess we could get that nerd Hurricane, Shane McMahon, hell, we could have her stay in the divas locker room. I'm sure Lita, Trish, Molly, and Jazz, would keep her safe, hell they're the only ones that can handle themselves anyway."  
  
"That's not true, Stacy and Jackie could flash them to death." Mark replied with a chuckle.  
  
"Come on Bro, let's go talk to Vince." Glen and Mark left the dressing room and headed for Vince's office.  
  
Meanwhile, Gaby sat in the hotel room waiting for Glen to come back to pick her up. He had told her not to leave, and not to open the door to anyone except him or Mark. She sat watching some sappy movie on lifetime. She wondered how long it was going to take him to get back. Gaby looked up as there was a knock at the door. She quietly crept over and looked out the peephole, it was Glen.  
  
"Hey, you ready?" Glen asked as she opened the door.  
  
"Yeah, let me get my phone." Gaby grabbed her phone and followed Glen downstairs to the car, and they headed to the arena. On the drive there, Gaby was dreading the thought of Running into Goldberg. What if he tried something again? Nah, he wouldn't, Glen and Mark would demolish him.  
  
Glen and Gaby arrived at the arena and headed to his and Mark's locker room. "Gaby?"  
  
"Glen, stand back, there's a Hurricane comin' through!" Gaby said in mock seriousness. "How are you Shane?"  
  
"I think the question is how are you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Gaby, word travels fast around here. People listen, people that you wouldn't expect to be in your business. Test is telling everyone about what Bill tried to do last night. He said that he overheard you telling Glen, which probably means that he was listening at your hotel room door."  
  
"How many people know?"  
  
"Pretty much everybody."  
  
"Damn. Thanks for letting me know Shane."  
  
"Anytime. See you around." Shane walked past Gaby and headed to the catering area.  
  
As Gaby and Glen entered the locker room, Raw was starting, and King and JR announced the handicapped match that was taking place later in the show between the Brothers of Destruction and Goldberg. Gaby looked at Glen and Mark. "Thank you guys. I love y'all."  
  
"We love you too sis." Mark replied.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"JR, what's going on? Where are the camera guys going? Who is that laying on the floor?"  
  
"King, that's Goldberg! That's Goldberg! Goldberg has been laid out, but by who?"  
  
The camera cuts back to King and JR at the commentating table. "King, I have no idea what is going on."  
  
"Neither do I JR, I guess we'll find out later tonight when he has to face Kane and the Undertaker."  
  
Raven enters the ring for his match against Stevie Richards who is already in the ring.  
  
"Mark, y'all were back here with me, there's no way y'all attacked him, so who did it?"  
  
"I don't know Gabs, it could be a lot of people, not a lot of people like him." "Wow, someone really did a number on Goldberg, I wonder who it was." Raven commented when he picked up the microphone. "Oh wait, that's right, it was me!" He shouted. I heard what you did last night Goldberg, and it was uncalled for! Believe me, if I have my way which I will, it will never happen again! Quote the Raven- Nevermore!"  
  
A/N: I couldn't remember where I originally wanted this to go, but as of late I have found a new muse, and his name is Raven! 


	9. Sweet, scary Raven

Chapter 9.  
  
Gaby stared at the TV screen in disbelief. Raven had saved her? She hadn't really ever talked to Raven before, so why would he go to the trouble to take out Goldberg like that when Mark and Glen were going to do it? She sat and watched Raven intently trying to figure out why he did what he did. As Raven scored the pin, Gaby got up and left the room, Mark and Glen knew where she was going even without her telling them.  
  
She walked down the hallway in search of his dressing room. The corridors seemed so long and endless she didn't think that she would ever find it.  
  
"You looking for me?" Gaby gasped as she turned around.  
  
"You scared me."  
  
"I have that effect on people. Everyone tends to be scared of me. I'm a scary individual."  
  
"I'm not always scared of you, you just surprised me, that's all. Yeah, I was looking for you actually. You didn't have to do that to Goldberg, you know. Thanks."  
  
"Don't worry about it. What's done is done. We shouldn't dwell on the past."  
  
"Are you saying that you would like for me to leave it at that? Not mention it again?"  
  
"Maybe. I don't like being a hero."  
  
"You want to be the scary, brooding guy, not the good guy, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
"Alright, well, my brother is waiting on me, I guess I should go. I'll see you around Raven." Gaby said as she turned to leave.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing later?"  
  
"Nothing why? Would you like for me to come over and brood with you?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
"I'm in room 519. I'll be there right after the show is over."  
  
"Yeah, alright. I might see you later then."  
  
"Bye Raven." Gaby left and headed back to Mark's dressing room.  
  
Back in Mark and Glen's dressing room.  
  
"Hey Gaby, did you find him?"  
  
"Yeah, hey Mark, can we go right back to the hotel after the show?"  
  
"Sure, why?"  
  
"Um, can't we just go back to the hotel without the Spanish inquisition?"  
  
"What time is he coming over?" Glen asked.  
  
"What are you talking about, Glen, I just want to get back to the hotel, um, there's a movie on the Lifetime network that I heard about earlier, and I want to make it back in time for it. Is that ok?"  
  
"So he's going to be over shortly after we get there?"  
  
Gaby just hung her head. She couldn't lie to them, and they knew it. "Yeah, and I need time to get ready. There, are you happy now that you know?"  
  
"We had a hunch when you walked in, but we'll get to the hotel as soon as our match is over so that you can get ready. Are y'all going out or staying in the room with us, or going to his room?"  
  
"Don't know yet. He asked what I was doing later, I gave him the room number, and he said that he might see me later. So, I have no idea. I guess I'll find out when he gets there."  
  
After Raw was over, Mark, Glen, and Gaby headed to the hotel. As they approached the door, they noticed a sunflower laid outside of the door with a note attached.  
  
*Jeans and a t-shirt tonight  
  
- Raven*  
  
"Well, I guess that tells me what to wear. Now I just gotta find out what we are doing."  
  
Gaby went into the bathroom and got ready. She came out wearing low-rise jeans, a black tank top, and a pair of 3 1/2" boots. "How do I look? I was kinda trying to go with his whole jeans and t-shirt punk kinda thing."  
  
"You look good sis."  
  
"Thanks Mark."  
  
"Be careful. We don't know where Goldberg went to after Raw, so just keep an eye on your surroundings. Okay?"  
  
"Alright Glen." Gaby heard a knock on the door and she looked out the peephole, it was Raven.  
  
"Hey, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let me get my coat."  
  
Gaby grabbed her coat and she and Raven left for the night, but not before Mark made Raven promise to keep her safe. "So, Raven, where are we going?"  
  
"I thought we'd have dinner and a movie. What do you think?"  
  
"Sounds good, but where?"  
  
"If it's ok, I was thinking my room. It has started raining really bad, and I didn't think that you wanted to get out in it. If that's ok, if you're uncomfortable with it after what Goldberg did- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up-"  
  
"Raven! It's ok, just know that if you try what he tried I will rip off your manhood with my bare hands, then I will tell the brothers of destruction, and you know what they'll do."  
  
"I understand. Come on, we'll check the movie schedule and the room service menu." With that, Gaby and Raven headed to his room for the evening.  
  
A/N: How's that guys? R & R! 


	10. The Date

A/N: Hey guys, I can't decide as to whether or not to continue this story. I don't think anyone is reading it, and if that's the case, I'm not going to continue it. R & R and let me know what you guys think I should do, scrap it or continue it?  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
Gaby and Raven flipped channels on the TV until they found what they discovered was their favorite movie.  
  
"I love the Rocky Horror Picture Show (A/N: I don't know if that's his favorite movie, but for my fic, it is.). I have seen it hundreds of times, and I never get tired of it. My favorite is Riff-Raff."  
  
"I like Janet and Columbia. They're funny." Gaby replied.  
  
"What do you want to eat?"  
  
"I'm gonna have, hmmmm, the pasta primavera sounds good, and a sweet tea. What about you?"  
  
"I'm gonna have the baby back ribs with mashed potatoes and Gravy. I think I'll have a sweet tea too."  
  
"I figured you'd want a beer or something. You know, being a wrestler and all."  
  
Nope, I quit drinking. I haven't had a drink since 7 years ago, and I haven't done any drugs since 2000." (A/N: These are actual facts from Raven's website the link to this article is- ).  
  
"That's really awesome. I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thanks, a lot of people really don't care. They're too scared of me to ask any questions."  
  
"Well, I can definitely say that I'm not scared of you, I mean, come on, look who my brother is." She said with a smile and a slight chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, Mark can be pretty scary."  
  
"Exactly, after living through that satanic gimmick he did, there's not that much scary stuff left in the world."  
  
They continued to eat and watch the movie that they had picked out. "It's turning out to be a pretty nice evening." Gaby thought.  
  
A/N: Sorry this was so short, but I just don't know if I should continue this story. Let me know. 


	11. Afterwards

A/N: Well, I got one reviewer who thinks I should continue this story. Thanks for your support of this story.  
  
Chapter 11.  
  
Raven walked Gaby back to her hotel room at the end of the evening. "I had fun." Gaby said. "Not that you'll ever admit it to anyone, but did you?"  
  
"I'd admit to the right people that I had fun tonight, but believe me, I won't go blabbing about it to the entire locker room, but I did have fun." He said with a smile.  
  
"You wouldn't maybe want to do it again sometime would you, Raven?"  
  
"How about tomorrow night we go to a club?"  
  
"Gasp! You mean the loner Raven wants to be seen in public with me? Man, I feel special!" She said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I had a great time, and I'd like to do it again, even if it means going out into a situation where I may have to belittle the morons with my outstanding mental capacity."  
  
"Meaning you like to go out because you are smarter than everyone else?"  
  
"Exactly. You know my IQ is 143 (A/N: it really is 143)." He said with a smile.  
  
"Despite your enormous.....ego, you look really good when you smile." She replied.  
  
"Thanks. Well, you better get in before the guys come out looking for you. Night." He turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Raven." Gaby said as she grabbed his hand before he got too far away. She pulled him to her. "Thank you for saving me." She put a hand on his cheek and placed a kiss on his lips. She pulled away and noticed that he was blushing slightly. "Don't worry, that was between us, I won't tell anyone. Night." She opened the door to the hotel room and disappeared inside.  
  
Raven walked back to his hotel room thinking about what had transpired tonight. Gaby had kissed him. It wasn't like any other woman that he had kissed and he had kissed a lot of women in his lifetime. This one seemed like there was more to it, but he wasn't quite sure what to do about the situation. He liked her, maybe he would try to develop the relationship more. After all, his 40th birthday was coming up in September, and he was still single. His mother had been telling him for the last few years that if he waited too long to find the perfect woman, it would be too late. "I refuse to settle. I won't date or marry a woman simply because I am getting older, I will find the right girl for me. Maybe I already have." He said aloud to himself in his room as he thought about Gaby.  
  
A/N: Sorry that this one is short, but that is as far as my train of thought would carry me before it kicked me off for not having a ticket. (J/K, sort of, that really is all that I could think of.) If you have any suggestions, bring them on please! 


	12. His Mother

A/N: Thanks to Choco-san for the reviews! I really appreciate them.  
  
A/N 2: In case you hadn't noticed, I am having Raven in the WWE for this one, even though he is in NWA: TNA, and his 40th birthday really is in September, but you know what? He is still absolutely positively a sexy beast!!!!! Mmmmmm, I want him sooooooooooooooo bad!!!!!  
  
Chapter 12.  
  
"So, how was it? Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yes Glen, I did. We ate and watched movies and we talked. It was nice."  
  
"That's it? It was nice? You went out with a guy who never goes out with anyone, and all you have to say is hat it was nice?"  
  
"Yeah, we talked about how he doesn't drink or do drugs anymore, he hasn't dated anyone in a while, and he has an IQ of 143. Oh, and guess what his favorite movie is?" She said excitedly.  
  
"What is his favorite movie?" Mark asked as he walked in from the bathroom.  
  
"The Rocky Horror Picture Show."  
  
"Oh dear God there's two of them now." Mark said as he rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Shut up, and he likes Riff-Raff! Isn't that funny?"  
  
"Yeah, it's hilarious." Glen said dryly.  
  
"Whatever. At least I've found someone else that I can quote lines and sing songs with." She said as she stuck her tongue out at Glen.  
  
"Hey mom." Raven said as he answered his cell phone.  
  
"How are you sweetie?"  
  
"I'm good mom. How are you?"  
  
"Honey, why did you beat up Goldberg? You said that you knew what he did, what did he do?"  
  
"Well, mom, he tried to rape this girl."  
  
"Oh my god! Who was this girl?"  
  
"Her name is Gaby." He said with a smile as he thought about her. "She's the Undertaker's little sister."  
  
"You sound like you like her. When are you going to ask her on a date?"  
  
"I just walked her back to her hotel room. Why do you have to be in my love life?"  
  
"Why, Scotty, I wasn't aware that you had a love life. When did this develop?"  
  
Raven sighed heavily. "It hasn't developed mom."  
  
"When do I get to meet this girl?"  
  
"Mom, her and I just started talking tonight, aren't you trying to push things a little fast?"  
  
"How about tomorrow? I can catch a flight out there and be at your hotel by let's say one o'clock. How does that sound?"  
  
"Mom, come on."  
  
"Scotty, please. I want a daughter-in-law, and grandchildren. When are you going to give me grandchildren? You know, you're almost forty and you still haven't settled down, and-"  
  
"Fine mom, one o'clock is fine. I just have to let Gaby know, ok? Damn, I guess I'll go tell her now. I gotta let you go. Bye, mom."  
  
"Bye sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, ok." He replied as he hung up the phone. Now came the hard part, telling Gaby that his mom wanted to meet her after their first date. He had put on a white undershirt and a pair of blue jean shorts, and made his way back to Gaby's hotel room.  
  
"Raven, back so soon? You know it's customary to let the girl sleep before you go out for your second date." Glen said as he opened the door.  
  
"Can I talk to Gaby? It's kind of important."  
  
"Sure, Gabs, Raven's here." Gaby made her way to the door wearing a pair of boxer shorts and her Raven t-shirt.  
  
"Hey Raven. What's up?" She asked as she stepped into the hall and shut the door behind her.  
  
"I just got off of the phone with my mom."  
  
"Oh, is she ok? Did something happen to her? Do you need me to go somewhere with you? Should I get dressed?" Gaby rambled.  
  
:No, no, nothing like that. She actually called to find out why I beat up Goldberg. When I told her, she asked when I was going to ask you out. I told her that I had just walked you to your hotel room. Any way, long story short, she'll be here at one o'clock tomorrow to meet you."  
  
Gaby stared at him. Surely she hadn't heard him right, she was going to meet his mother. "Gaby, are you ok? You look a little pale."  
  
"I'm ok." Gaby said breathing a little faster than normal. "Your mother? Why does she want to meet with me?"  
  
"Well, I told her to stay out of my love life because she is always pressuring me to find a girl, get married and have kids. Then she asked when I got a love life, then she said that she was coming out tomorrow to meet you. I told her not to, you know, cause we only went out tonight, and I thought tomorrow might be a little soon to be meeting the parents, especially my mother. I thought it might be a little overwhelming after one day."  
  
"Oh wow. I'm going to meet your mother. Crap, I have to go shopping in the morning. Where is she meeting you?"  
  
"Here at the hotel. You want me to go shopping with you?"  
  
"Why would you have to go with me?"  
  
"Mom's kinda picky about what my girlfriends wear."  
  
"Why do you care about what your mother thinks about your girlfriend's clothes? Did you just call me your girlfriend?"  
  
"You know what? You're right, wear whatever you want, you look good in everything especially my shirt."  
  
"Thanks, now answer my second question. Did you just call me your girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, is that ok?"  
  
Gaby started laughing a little. "What's so funny?"  
  
"When I saw you in ECW and WCW, I told Mark that I was going to date you. He didn't believe me."  
  
"That was several years ago."  
  
"I know, but yeah, I think I like that title- Raven's girlfriend."  
  
"Actually, it's not Raven's girlfriend."  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"Nope, it's Scott Levy's girlfriend." The smiled at each other. Gaby planted a kiss on Scott's lips before going back inside her room for the night. 


	13. Shopping Trip

Chapter 13.  
  
"Mark, I'm going shopping. I'll be back later."  
  
"Who are you going with?"  
  
"No one. I'm a big girl, I can shop by myself."  
  
"Not with Goldberg out there. Why don't you go ask Raven? I'm sure that he'd be glad to go with you."  
  
"Fine. I'll see you later." Gaby went down to Raven's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey, Gaby. What's up?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"Did I wake you up?"  
  
"Sort of, but I needed to get up. Come on in." Gaby walked in and sat on the bed.  
  
"Mark wants you to go shopping with me since Goldberg is still working for the company. I have to get clothes for today with your mom, tonight at the club, and some new wrestling outfits. Maybe I'll get something that matches your outfits. Knowing Vince, since you attacked Goldberg, he'll probably put us in a storyline together."  
  
"Alright, let me get dressed." Raven put on his white tank top with a blue starry looking button up over shirt, some blue jean shorts and his hiking boots. "Alright, where do you want to go?"  
  
"Is there a Hot Topic around here?"  
  
"I'm sure there is, come on, we'll go find the nearest mall." Raven grabbed the keys to his rental car and the headed down to the parking garage.  
  
They got in and headed for the mall. Gaby fiddled with the radio until she found a Metallica song that she liked, Turn the page. Raven chuckled as Gaby sang along to it until it was over.  
  
"That was cute."  
  
"Thanks. Is that the mall?"  
  
"Yeah. You ready, they might mob me in there. Sometimes they do, sometimes they don't, so just be ready."  
  
"Alright. Oh, and we have to go to Victoria's Secret."  
  
"Do I have to go in?" Raven whined.  
  
"Just for that whine, yes." She chuckled and he laughed with her.  
  
They walked inside the mall, luckily only a few fans asked for his autograph, and they all asked who Gaby was. When she told them her name, they remembered that she was Kane's little sister. Raven then introduced her to them as his new girlfriend. They all congratulated him and let him and Gaby get back to shopping.  
  
They found Victoria's Secret first and Gaby dragged him throughout the store looking at everything and picking out some new bra and boy short underwear sets. Raven stopped when he saw a short black silk nightie. Gaby didn't notice that he stopped and went through the store for a couple of more minutes before going to the counter to pay for her purchase.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" The saleswoman asked as approached Raven.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to get this for that girl over there," he said pointing to Gaby, "but I don't know what size she is, and I kind of want it to be a surprise."  
  
"She looks like she is about a size 5, why don't I get it for you."  
  
"Sure, here's my credit card, just charge it and if you can slide it in her bag without her noticing, that would be great."  
  
"Sure, why don't you distract her, and I'll ring it up."  
  
"Gaby, come here, why don't we look around some more and see if there is anything else you would like to get."  
  
"Sure, I didn't think you'd like shopping so much." They looked around for a few more minutes. Raven glanced around at the counter and the saleslady gave him the ok sign indicating that she had done as he asked and showed him that she was putting his credit card on the counter where he could get it without Gaby noticing.  
  
Gaby decided that she didn't need anything else and they made their way back to the counter. Raven grabbed his credit card while Gaby grabbed her bags. They made their way to Hot Topic. Gaby looked around and picked out an black and red Orange County Choppers shirt, a black and white West Coast Choppers shirt, a Viva La Bam shirt, as well as a red plaid skirt, a black skirt, some black Dickies pants, an off the shoulder black dress with pink pinstripes, and then headed over to the jewelry section. She got a Tinkerbell necklace, a silver cross on a black choker, an old English "G" choker, and an old English "S" choker. She headed back to the t-shirt section and found a lot of Happy Bunny T-Shirts. They had a lot of sayings on them such as, a blue one with a white bunny, a green one with a white bunny, and a white one with a yellow bunny.  
  
"Gaby, you've got quite an arm full. You don't want to spend your whole paycheck do you?"  
  
"No, I'm done here, but I have a couple of more places that I want to go before we leave to go back to the hotel." Raven looked at her wondering how anyone could shop for this long and have so much stuff, and still want to get more. "Don't look at me like that. Come on." Gaby went to the counter and paid for her things. She left Hot Topic with 4 big bags, and 1 little bag.  
  
Gaby headed to the Barnes & Noble bookstore. She headed straight for the sports section. "I always come back here and see if there are any wrestling biographies that I don't have. Hey, Lita's book. I've been looking for this. Ah, and the only other one that I don't have, J.R.'s cookbook. Alright, let me pay for this, and we're done." Gaby made her way up to the counter and paid for her purchases. "Do I need to get anything for your mom?"  
  
"Are you kidding? The fact that we're dating will be like a miracle for her. Just you being my girlfriend is a gift, so no, you don't have to get her anything." He said smiling at her, "But I'm sure she will be glad that you were thinking of her like that." Raven led her out of the mall and to the rental car. 


	14. She's Here

Chapter 14.  
  
When they walked into the lobby of the hotel, Mark and Glen were coming out of the hotel restaurant from lunch. "Damn Gaby, did you buy out the whole store?"  
  
"Yeah, she cleaned out Hot Topic and Victoria Secret."  
  
"She drug you into Victoria's Secret?"  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't that bad. It really didn't take her that long to spend $200, so I wasn't in there for that long. Then we went to Hot Topic, so it made everything better, less girly."  
  
"Raven, it's 12:30, your mom is gonna be here in half an hour. We need to get ready, and you get to help me pick out what to wear."  
  
"Yeah, you better get going Raven, that could take a while."  
  
"Shut up Mark, ok, he's right this really might take a while. We'll see y'all later." Gaby grabbed Raven by the hand and led him upstairs. She laid out all of the new clothes she had bought, well, except the underwear.  
  
"I don't think it's going to take that long to get dressed. I think I'm going to wear my new black Dickie pants with my green Happy Bunny baby t- shirt."  
  
"What does the shirt say?" He asked. He could barely see the writing, and couldn't read it.  
  
"It says, 'It's all about me. Deal with it.' Isn't that cute?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Oh, and I'm going to wear my old English "S" necklace."  
  
"Why did you get a "G" and an "S"?"  
  
"Well, 'G' is for Gaby, duh, and I got 'S' for Scott."  
  
"Scotty, honey, are you there?"  
  
"Oh my god! She's here! Do I look ok? Do I need to change clothes? Crap, stall her, I gotta get all of my clothes put away. Do I look ok?" Raven pulled her to him and kissed her.  
  
"You look awesome. Just get your stuff put away, ok? Everything will be fine." Raven walked over to the door while Gaby tossed all of her clothes back into the bags and put them in the corner of the room. "Hey mom. How are you?" He said as he hugged her hello.  
  
"I'm fine sweetie. Now where is this girl?" She asked as she pushed past Scott and into the room. Gaby was standing towards the back of the hotel room trying to calm herself. "Are you Scotty's girlfriend?" Gaby was so nervous all she could do was nod. "Well, I'm very glad to meet you, Gaby is it?" Again Gaby only nodded.  
  
"Scotty, she can talk can't she?"  
  
"Yeah she can talk. Gaby, come here. She's just a little nervous mom. She was so nervous about what to wear to meet you for the first time that she practically bought out a couple of stores in the mall."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Levy." Gaby said quietly.  
  
"You don't have to be nervous around me. So I see you like to dress like my son. Well, I guess that's alright." She said with a little bit of contempt in her voice.  
  
"What's wrong with the way your son dresses?" Gaby asked now in a normal tone of voice.  
  
"Well, he could dress a little nicer."  
  
"But then he wouldn't be himself. He would be someone else. I like the way he dresses."  
  
"You like the fact that he wears skirts?"  
  
"If that's what he wants to wear then, yeah, I like the fact that he wears skirts. Wait a minute, what's wrong with the way I dress? I think I look cute."  
  
"Those pants are too tight, the shirt is too small."  
  
"Well, then it matches the size of your brain." Gaby said indignantly.  
  
"Gaby, that is my mother."  
  
"I'm defending you. Stay out of it." She said calmly.  
  
"Well, I never!"  
  
"Well, maybe that's your problem, maybe you should. Maybe you should pull that stick out of your ass and see that your son is a great guy, a little weird at times, but he is sweet and caring, and I think I love him, and I don't say that abouta lot of guys, and here you are trying to turn him into you. That's not who he is, he's not you. Sure he went to the best schools, and was raised up with money, but he's made a name for himself, and he's got an awesome career, and he did it without your help, so I think he's earned the right to dress himself the way that he wants to, and if you don't like that, well, that's just too damn bad!" Gaby said boldly. Raven stood there and looked at her scared that his mother was about to slap her or disown him or something.  
  
Gaby stood there fuming, then was very confused when his mother hugged her. "Well, no one has ever said those things to me that way before. I have never had one of Scotty's girlfriends yell at me like that. You must really love him to have the guts to yell at his mom like that. I like you. Welcome to the family. Have you had lunch yet?"  
  
"Actually, no, we spent all morning shopping."  
  
"You got Scotty to go shopping? Can you teach me how to do that?"  
  
"Sure." Gaby slipped on her flip flops. Lynn, Raven's mom looped her arm through Gaby's and they headed out the door. "You coming Scotty?" Gaby asked with a hint of teasing in her voice. Raven nodded; he was still in shock that Gaby had yelled at his mother, and then Lynn just accepted her into the family. Plus Gaby said that she loved him. That was a major step forward for them. he couldn't wait to see what would transpire over lunch. 


	15. Lunch

A/N: Don't forget to Read and Review! I always appreciate it!  
  
Chapter 15.  
  
They went to the restaurant in the hotel. The hostess showed them to their seat and handed the their menus.  
  
"What are you going to get Gaby?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm really hungry. I didn't have any breakfast before we went shopping."  
  
"Order whatever you want, it's on me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead, go crazy!" She laughed. "Just not too crazy."  
  
The waitress came by for their orders. Gaby decided on the spaghetti with shredded parmesan cheese and a side order of garlic bread with a glass of iced tea. Raven Lynn ordered a large grilled chicken Caesar salad with water, and Raven ordered the pork chops with a baked potato and an Iced tea.  
  
"So, you got Scotty to go shopping, how?"  
  
"I said that my brother wanted him to go shopping with me to make sure that Goldberg didn't come close to me, and he said let me get dressed."  
  
"Oh, so he didn't go because your brother asked him to, but because he was trying to protect you. That's so sweet Scotty."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so."  
  
"I like your necklace Gaby. What is it?"  
  
"It's an 'S'."  
  
"What does it stand for?"  
  
"Well, Lynn, it's an 'S' for Scott."  
  
"That's sweet. How long have you and Scotty been seeing each other."  
  
"Well actually, we just had our first date last night, but I've had the biggest crush on him for years."  
  
"But you said that you loved him. How can you know that after one date?"  
  
"What do you mean? A lot of people know after the first time that they say hello. Are you saying that someone can't fall in love with your son at first sight?"  
  
"Well, Scotty is not your normal guy, sometimes his ways take a little getting used to."  
  
"What ways? What are you talking about? How do you define normal?"  
  
"Well, the way he dresses and the way he acts all depressed all of the time. That's not normal."  
  
"You're not normal. How about that? They way you act all nice one minute and high and mighty the next, I say that's not normal. And he doesn't always wear his skirt and act depressed and angry. That's just his character on TV. There is a difference between Raven and Scott Levy. I didn't agree to meet you so that we could fight. I like your son, and I was terrified that you wouldn't accept me, but the way you act, I don't care if you ever accept me. The only thing I care about is how Scott feels about me."  
  
"Well, I see your back to being the hostile girl that you were in the room."  
  
"You have been the only thing today that has made me hostile. Scott, thank you for taking me shopping this morning. Lynn, thank you for lunch. I'd say that it's been pleasant, but it hasn't been. Scott, can I have the key to your room so that I can get my stuff out and go back to Mark and Glen's room." Raven reached in his pocket and handed Gaby his key.  
  
"Who are Mark and Glen? Are they your other boyfriends?"  
  
"Actually, they are my brothers. Not that it is any of your business any way. I'll see you later Scott." Gaby got up from the table and went back upstairs.  
  
"Mom, you were all excited to meet her, and then all you do is fight with her. I really like her, and I don't want to lose her. I think she may be the one that I've been looking for. We like the same movies, music, food, we have the same taste in clothing. She doesn't drink or do drugs, and she was so proud of me when I told her that I had quit. That was so great for me to know that someone actually gave a shit about me."  
  
Lynn hung her head down for a minute before looking back up at him. "She sounds great for you Scotty. I'm sorry that I was the way I was tonight. I just want you to have someone who is the best for you, and it sounds like that is her."  
  
"Thank you for seeing it my way mom." Just then the waitress came over with their food. "Miss, I know that you just brought it, but can you get 3 to go boxes, and the check?"  
  
"Sure thing sir." The waitress left and Lynn and Raven sat quietly. The waitress came back with their to go boxes and Lynn paid for lunch. They put the food in the to go boxes and went upstairs. Raven hoped that Gaby would still be in the room. When they walked in, Raven saw that Gaby's bags were still in the same place they were when they left.  
  
"I wonder where she is." He said out loud. He heard a soft crying coming from the bathroom. He walked over and put his ear to the door. He definitely heard crying. "Gaby, are you in there?"  
  
"Yeah." She answered in between sobs.  
  
"Can I come in?" Raven stood there for a couple of seconds before the door opened just enough for him to slip in and shut it back. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Your mom hates me. I didn't want her to hate me, but she does, and I couldn't stand that she didn't approve of the way you are. You are so sweet, and I think you are perfect just the way you are, but she seemed so unhappy with you, and I couldn't help but stand up for what I love. I'm sorry." She said as she started crying again.  
  
Raven put the toilet lid down, sat down, and pulled her up off of the floor. He held her in his arms, "Gaby, please don't cry. It's ok, I talked to mom after you left the restaurant, and she feels the same way about you that I do. She doesn't hate you, she's just not used to the fighting from my girlfriend. Come on, dry your eyes, she's in the room. I think she came up to apologize."  
  
"Ok, let me wash my face. I probably look horrible."  
  
"Nah, you look great."  
  
"Stay in here until I'm ready to go out, will you?"  
  
"Sure, but you know that you can't stay in here all night, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Gaby washed her face and dried it. She took a couple of deep breaths before grabbing Raven's hand. "Ok, I'm ready." Raven opened the door and they walked out to see his mother. 


End file.
